


What the Cup Giveth, the Cup Taketh Away

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Series: What the Cup Giveth, the Cup Taketh Away Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Chan, Community: triwizardfqf, First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-20
Updated: 2006-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to the LJ triwizardfqf challenge 42: Cedric's friends, angry that Harry is the 2nd Hogwarts champion, hurt Harry.  Cedric feels guilty and goes to Harry to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Cup Giveth, the Cup Taketh Away

**Title**: What the Cup Giveth, the Cup Taketh Away

**Author**: Sev1970

**Beta**: Thanks so much to my wonderful beta, Magdelena. 

**Challenge**: A response to the LJ triwizardfqf challenge 42: Cedric's friends, angry that Harry is the 2nd Hogwarts' champion, hurt Harry.  Cedric feels guilty and goes to Harry to comfort him.

**Summary**: Cedric helps Harry after being injured, and finds out that he and the young Gryffindor can possibly help each other.

**Warnings**: Chan and Frottage

**Rated**: NC-17

**Word Count**: 3,650

**Date Written**: February 21, 2006

**Pairing**: Cedric/Harry

**Rating**: R

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this.  It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved

 ~*~

Ernie Macmillan and two first years entered the Hufflepuff common room, laughing and making rude remarks about the Potter boy, not bothering to keep their voices down.

Cedric, comfortably ensconced in his usual chair by the fire, reading a book, wished he could make himself invisible; he didn't like the boys' banter, and he loathed their callous attitude towards Harry.  If he were lucky. They'd not stop to talk to him, but being who he was, and being that they had been talking about Harry Potter in regards to the Tri-wizard tournament, Cedric knew this wish would not come to pass.

As expected, they approached him and began patting him on the shoulders as if they were lifelong compatriots—it was more than a bit disconcerting—them saying things such as _There was no way he was going to lose … There was only one more task to go (_as if Cedric had been unaware of that fact).  They then said that Hufflepuff would finally have their glory; they had seen to it that Cedric would win.

Not that any of what they said had been appropriate, but it was this last bit that alarmed Cedric.  He set down the book and gave them a blank look.  What had they done?

He made a few short remarks, then said he needed to finish reading the book for Arithmancy.  Thankfully, they got the hint and left, picking up their self-congratulatory remarks where they had left off when they'd seen him.

A few minutes later, Cedric neared the door to the Tower, wrenched it open, ran up the steps, and saw Harry trying to stand. 

He didn't look at all good.

 "What did they do to you?" he asked Harry, but it was rather obvious what they had done.  Cedric could feel his temper flaring.  How dare they!

Harry turned his head towards where he heard Cedric's voice and shrugged his shoulders as he squinted his eyes.  "Kicked and punched me a few times, and bloodied my nose.  One of them threw my wand over the wall and it landed on the ground below, as they were only too happy to tell me, but I got it back and was about to curse them when they ran away.  Looks like the first task came in useful," Harry said, trying to smirk, but it didn't quite reach his face.  He had been lucky about the wand, but luck only lasted so long, and it certainly wouldn't get him through the third task.

Cedric approached Harry and could tell the Gryffindor had already fixed his nose, but he saw the boy's eyes beginning to swell.  Taking out his own wand, he aimed it at Harry's face and incanted a spell to stop the swelling.  "Where are your glasses?"

Harry looked at Cedric and almost laughed.  "Thanks.  I didn't think to do that.  I don't know, I think they threw them down the stairs.  I was about to try to get them when you walked out here."

Within seconds, Harry's glasses slid onto his face, and he could see once again, albeit through somewhat blurry vision because his eyes were still healing.  "Thanks."

 

"You don't look so good, Potter."

 

Harry frowned at the obviousness of the statement.  "You should have seen me a few minutes ago.  I wish you wouldn't look at me like that.  It's not like I'm going to keel over, Diggory."  Harry raised himself with the help of the wall behind him, and stood shakily as his breath hitched when he felt his ribs poking him, or each other.  Whatever they were doing, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.  "I guess they did a bit more to me than I thought."

Cedric looked down at the much shorter Gryffindor and wondered how the fourth year had been competing with seventh years, and how he had been able to keep up with them.  He had just been beat up by two Hufflepuff first years, for Merlin's sake. 

Cedric felt for the other boy.  He really did like Potter.

Harry glared as he looked at Cedric.  "Are you going to stare at me, or are you going to help me?"

"Oh, sorry," half-stuttered Cedric.  "Do you want to go to hospital wing?"

Harry shook his head.  "No, I just want to go back to Gryffindor Tower.  The last thing I need is for word to get out that the great _Harry Potter_ was beat up by two first years.  Ron would never let me live it down."

Cedric grimaced at the last statement as he put an arm underneath one of Harry's so it could wrap around behind his back, and then he wrapped Harry's arm around the back of his neck.  "I know who they were, Potter, and they each weigh more than twice what you do.  I can only imagine what you must have looked like before you tried to heal yourself."

Harry tried getting free of Cedric, and looked at the other with hurt clearly written on his face.  "You knew?  You knew this was going to happen?"

Cedric's own look of hurt had to have shown through.  "No, Potter, I wouldn't do anything such as this.  They walked into the common room spouting off about what they had done.  Do you really think I would do anything to hurt you?"

Harry shook his head as he and Cedric neared the stairs.  "I don't know, Diggory.  Even though we have helped each other up until now, for all I know, you could have been in on this.  I am the other school champion, after all.  You must still be pretty sore about that, especially since we are tied now."

Cedric opened the door and carefully began leading Harry down the steps.  "Potter, my father is sore about it.  Me?  I could care less.  Careful, this next step is coming loose, so hold on tightly; we're going to have to skip it."  As Cedric felt Harry increase his hold, Cedric re-situated himself so that he was almost holding Harry in a standing position. 

The step Harry and Cedric had to step over was wide and steep, and even as Harry was light, the extra weight pulled Cedric off balance, and the two fell down the remaining steps and ended up sprawled out over the bottom step and the space between it and the door. 

 

Cedric lay still a minute or two, catching his breath and willing his aching body to calm down.  Nothing seemed broken, but he knew he would be taking it easy for a few days.  "Potter, are you okay?"  Cedric opened his eyes to see Harry's eyes trying to open, as well.  "Potter?  Can you hear me?"

Harry opened an eye and shook his head as he laughed out.  "This isn't my day, is it?"

"It seems not to be.  Are you hurt anymore than you were?"

Harry thought about it, and shook his head, but smiled sheepishly.  'Not really.  Probably a few more bruises, but I think I'll be fine.  I'm just a bit uncomfortable, is all."

"What's the matter?  Something is wrong, I can tell," said Cedric, raising an eyebrow.  "You're not okay."

Harry grinned, embarrassed.  _You're__ wrong.  I am okay.  Something is different now, but I __wouldn't__ say it is something that is wrong with me … I don't think_.  Harry blushed as he looked at Cedric coyly.  "Um, I think I should get off you.  Will you help me?"

Cedric, now seeing to get a clue, helped Harry sit up, careful not to aggravate his ribs, and then leant against the bottom step beside Potter, who was holding his side.  "Potter, do you like boys?"

_Where did that come from_?  "Huh?"

"Sorry, Potter, but I just thought … you seemed flushed and I figured it was because you felt my … you know."  Cedric couldn't finish that statement and hoped that Harry didn't need any more clarification.

"Your erection?"  Harry said, nonchalantly.  He may have been a fourth year to Cedric's seventh, but he wasn't clueless about all things.  "Nah, I'm pretty much into girls." _Although, perhaps I am into you_.  "Why?"

Cedric blushed.  "I wasn't the only one who was straining.  You were practically bursting when I lifted you off me.  You haven't had much experience, have you?"

Harry knew his face must be crimson.  Should he be honest?  This situation was, to say the least, awkward.  Here he and Cedric were, sitting on the bottom step of the Astronomy Tower, Cedric's arm around him, the two talking about sex.  Harry turned away from Cedric and shrugged his shoulders.  _There, that is enough of an answer_. 

"Are you a virgin?" Cedric then asked.

Harry would have fallen on the floor if he weren't already there.  Not that he hadn't expected to be asked this question by anyone at some point, but now?  And Diggory?  asking him?  Harry Potter?  This was indeed strange.  "What if I am?"he countered, defensively.

"Don't get upset or anything, Potter.  Everyone starts out a virgin.  It's not some deep dark secret.  I think it's nothing to be ashamed of if you are one."

Harry's cheeks flushed for a moment, but not even a hint of a blush was present when he finally turned to look at Cedric, a questioning look in his eye.  "What are you on about?  Are you looking to take away my virginity for me?"  Harry was trying to sound very sure of himself, and adult-like, but he felt quite small, both figuratively and literally.  Where Cedric was tall, toned, and filled out, Harry was short, scrawny and … well, scrawny. 

Cedric stared at Harry, no real emotion on his face.  "Do you want me to?"

And were they really having this conversation?  Harry thought this one of his more surreal moments, and he had had more than his fair share of those.  "As I said, I am into girls."

Cedric smirked.  "And as I said, Potter, you were pretty hard down there when I lifted you off me, and you weren't that way when we fell.  You may be into girls, but your friend down there seemed to be very into me."

Harry squirmed.  His friend was still into Cedric, it seemed.  "So, you like boys?"  Harry didn't know where this was leading, but he was for damn sure going to find out, even if he died of embarrassment in the process.

Cedric nodded as he stared forward.  "Yeah, I do.  No one knows.  If anyone knew, they'd hate me, most of all, my parents."

Harry didn't know what to say.  "You?  You're the most popular boy at Hogwarts, Cedric.  The girls worship the ground you walk on, and all the boys want to be like you.  I don't think anyone would hate you, and the ones that do?  Well, they aren't people who you want as friends, are they?"

 

Cedric glared.  Was Potter really naïve enough to think this?  "I doubt very much they'd really want to be _like_ me, Harry."

Harry sighed and felt badly for Cedric.  "Have you ever been with a boy?"  Harry saw what looked like sadness flicker across Cedric's face, and he wondered if the Hufflepuff had ever been in love.

Cedric smiled briefly.  "Almost two years ago.  He made me see that being gay wasn't a bad thing, and he also taught me how good it could be when you are with someone you really want to be with.  We got together that summer at a Quidditch camp where we both taught the fundamentals to the attendees, and for a month, we were able to be together.  He taught me a lot."

Harry smirked, but made sure it was gone by the time Cedric looked at him.  He knew who the other boy had been, or at least he had heard a similar story the previous summer when he was at the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys.  "What happened to him?"  Harry asked, knowing that Cedric had to be aware that Harry and Ron were best friends, so by default, Harry would have access to talk to the person they were now discussing.

Cedric shrugged his shoulders.  "His job takes him out of the country, and I haven't seen him since."

"Did you love him?"

 

Cedric laughed and shook his head.  "Love?  Potter, it was one month.  You can't fall in love with a person in one month."

Harry shrugged his shoulders again, feeling a bit abashed at the tone of Cedric's voice.  "Sorry, don't get all huffy with me.  I just asked.  Look, Diggory, I don't know what I am into, to be quite honest, but as you said, I seem to have an interest in you.  But, you were pretty hard yourself, so it is not as if I was the only one who reacted."

"I'd probably react to anything that rubbed up against me, Potter."

That pretty much answered Harry's question: Cedric was not into him_.  _"I'm going."  He stood up and went to grab the ring on the door, but gasped as the movement against his ribs shot a blinding pain through his body.  He fell back into strong arms and leant his head against a broad chest.

"You're not going anywhere."  Cedric picked Harry up and carefully carried him up the steps before laying down his cloak and gently placed Harry on it.  "I should have done this when I healed your face.  I guess neither of us has been thinking too clearly."  Cedric pointed his wand at the Harry's ribcage, and, seconds later, saw the immediate relief flooding the pale face of Potter.

"Thanks," Harry said, staring up at Cedric.  This situation was getting weirder and weirder.

 

"You're welcome.  Have you ever been kissed, Potter?"

Harry merely shook his head and continued staring up at Cedric, who had gone from someone Harry actually thought of as a fairly cool bloke, an hour earlier, to someone who Harry wanted so badly it hurt.  He was young, and couldn't see what the popular seventh year would ever want with him, but Harry wanted Cedric.

"Would you like me to kiss you?"

Harry could only nod.  He closed his eyes as soft lips touched his for the briefest of kisses, and when Cedric lifted his head, Harry opened his eyes and lifted a finger, running it over his lip.  "Thanks, that was … er nice."

"That was your first kiss, Harry; I wanted it to be sweet.  Now may I kiss you, again?"

Harry's breath was speeding up, and he nodded.  "Please."

This kiss was nothing like the first.  It began the same, of course, but soon after, Harry felt as his lips were licked, and when he slightly opened them, he felt a tongue slowly probing through, causing Harry to open his mouth wider.  Within seconds, his entire mouth was being plundered. 

Harry didn't feel confident in his ability to kiss since he never had kissed anyone in a romantic manner, but he knew he had to do something.  Cedric would want to be kissed back, Harry was thinking.  Slowly, he built up the nerve to attempt kissing Cedric, and within a minute or two after he made his first attempt, he had the gist of it, and just as Cedric had been doing previously, Harry began protesting when they needed to break for air.

Finally, after several minutes, or hours, neither was sure which, Cedric forced himself to sit all the way up.  "You're a quick study, Harry."

Harry grinned, but said nothing.

"You know, we could get in serious trouble for this—you and me being together like this.  You're under age, Potter, and not only by a year or two."

Harry swallowed, still lying on Cedric's cloak.  "I know.  I don't want to get you in trouble, so I'll just go, then."  Harry felt worse now then he had when he'd been beaten, earlier.  He ached for Cedric, and didn't understand these feelings he was having.  No matter how much he craved this other person sitting beside him, however, Harry wouldn't beg and put the other at risk of getting in trouble.

As Harry sat up, however, hands stilled him, and blue eyes looked at him, seriously. 

"I don't want you to go." 

Harry allowed those warm hands to gently push him back, and he welcomed the padding of the cloak as he was once again lying down and looking up into the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen.

The two stared at each other for several seconds before Cedric leant down and kissed Harry for the third time, this one much more chaste then the second.  When Cedric lifted his head, he lowered his entire body onto Harry's, careful not to put his entire weight on the much smaller body beneath his.  Cedric then pried Harry's legs apart with his knees, and soon the two were meeting each other thrust for thrust. 

Harry lay on the cloak, trying to push up against Cedric, but mostly, he allowed the older and more experienced boy to teach him.  Harry knew he was moaning.  He had never known feelings such as this, and he closed his eyes against the sensations washing over him. 

"Harry, can I touch you?  I want to feel you."

A nod was all a mewing Harry could give, and he felt as his robes were lifted and then as his trousers and pants were lowered to his knees.  Then he felt as Cedric's lower body, now free of any impeding garments, rubbed furiously against his cock.  Harry's eyes were closed, but the feelings crashing over him were more vivid then he could imagine, and he could see everything through every nerve in his body.  He could envision Cedric's large cock rubbing against his, and he could see the glistening pearly creamy substance that would be on both. 

He then felt as his lips were claimed again, and he was soon kissing Cedric back, and running his hands through the other's thick hair as he tried raising himself to increase the friction between them.  _Merlin, this feels so good_.  He couldn't get enough of Cedric.

Harry then opened his eyes; he wanted to see what Cedric looked like, to see if the other boy was enjoying this as much as he was.  He met bright shining eyes, and smiled as he lifted his head.  "Am I doing okay?"

Cedric nodded and had to swallow a few times before speaking.  "You're doing very well, Harry, very well indeed.  As I said earlier, you are a quick study."

Harry allowed his eyes to flutter shut again, and when he felt wet nips on his neck, he turned his head so Cedric would have easier access.  Their bodies were now going in a steady rhythm, and it was better than anything Harry had ever dreamt.

Suddenly, Harry's insides began feeling weird, and he thought he would die if he didn't increase the friction between him and Cedric.  He needed to be as close to the other body as possible, and he needed it now.  "Faster, Cedric, faster."

Cedric complied, and the two were now rocking together with every ounce of energy they had.  Within a minute or two, Cedric heard a loud groan and then felt Harry's body shaking loose its orgasm.  He could feel the sticky ejaculate as it coated his stomach, and when he caught a whiff of it, Cedric spiraled into his own orgasm. 

The two boys trembled as they came down from their climaxes, panting and breathing heavily as they tried to regain their equilibrium, low moans emanating from Harry, and a fair bit of indistinguishable noise finding its way from Cedric, as well.

Cedric lifted himself off a still recovering Harry, and then waved his wand over the two, cleaning them.  He looked down worriedly.  "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded as he continued to regain his breath.  "That was intense," he finally said a few seconds later.

"You're telling me.  Wow, Potter, damn.  That was bloody fantastic."

Harry pushed himself up so he was sitting, and pulled up his pants and trousers.  As he fastened them and lowered his robe, he looked at Cedric and smiled, although it was a nervous smile.  He could feel his chin trembling.  "Bloody brilliant is what that was.  Cedric?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my first?"

Cedric smiled and nodded as he fastened his trousers.  "Yeah, I think I will, Harry, but not tonight, and not here.  Your first time should be somewhere comfortable, and I don't want it to be here at Hogwarts.  I want to feel free when we make love, and I wouldn't be able to feel that way, here.  Is it okay if we wait until summer hols?"

Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't somewhat disappointed, but what Cedric said made sense.  "Yeah, it's okay.  By then, we can celebrate your winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament, as well." 

Cedric smiled and shook his head as Harry grinned at him.  "You may only be a fourth year, Harry, but don't let that idea hold you back regarding the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  You've been through more than anyone else here at Hogwarts, and if anyone can do this, you can, fourteen years old, or not.  Age is not everything.  The fact that we are tied should prove to anyone that you can do this.  You have just as much chance of winning as I do."

Harry nodded but shrugged his shoulders.  "No matter if you or I win, or even if neither of us wins this tournament, I'm just glad that it brought us together."

 

~*~ There is a sequel: _And He Grieves_ ~*~


End file.
